candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Licorice Tower
- |difficulty = Considerably hard }} Licorice Tower is the twenty-seventh episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the third episode of World Five. This episode was released on May 29, 2013. The champion title for this episode is the Royal Sweet Tooth. The name of this episode used to be Liquorice Tower, but was renamed to the American spelling at late October 2013. Due to the high amount of levels which are hard to earn three stars, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game to earn three stars for all or most of the levels. Story Before episode: Tiffi arrives at the Licorice Tower and a guard is shouting for help. Tiffi asks what's happening, and the guard answers that the Candy Jewels are gone, then Tiffi investigates quickly. After episode: When the guard is starting to cry as he is hopeless, Tiffi finds out that the Candy Jewels are on the guard's wig. The guard thanks Tiffi for her help. New things *Nothing new is introduced. Levels *Easiest level: Level 395 *Hardest level: Level 382 Licorice Tower contains levels 381-395. There are no timed levels ( ). This is also the first episode since Savory Shores to contain 7 jelly levels. This episode is generally medium-hard, as it contains some hard levels like 382, 385, 391, 392, and 394. There are 7 Jelly levels ( ), 4 Ingredients levels ( ), and 4 Candy Order levels ( ). Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! Gallery/Directory File:381-395 ending 2.jpg|Facebook version guard.png|The Candy Jewels are gone! I can't find them! guardafter.png|Blimey!! 381fb.png|Level 381 - |link=Level 381 382fb.png|Level 382 - |link=Level 382 Reality_level_383.png|Level 383 - |link=Level 383 384fb.png|Level 384 - |link=Level 384 Level_385.png|Level 385 - |link=Level 385 386fb.png|Level 386 - |link=Level 386 387fb.png|Level 387 - |link=Level 387 388fb.png|Level 388 - |link=Level 388 389before.png|Level 389 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 389 389after.png|Level 389 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 389 390fb.png|Level 390 - |link=Level 390 391fb.png|Level 391 - |link=Level 391 392fb.png|Level 392 - |link=Level 392 393fb.png|Level 393 - |link=Level 393 Reality level 394.png|Level 394 - |link=Level 394 395fb.png|Level 395 - |link=Level 395 Trivia * This is the first episode to have an ingredients finale since Crunchy Castle's Level 230, and the 5th episode overall in which this happens. *Every Ingredients level in this episode requires 2 hazelnuts and 2 cherries. *There are only three levels in this episode with cake bombs. *This is the first 15-level episode and the 2nd in the whole game not to have any Timed Levels. *This episode continues the trend of odd-number episodes not having any timed levels. *This episode is likely set in England. *Although this episode is called "Licorice Tower", levels 382, 383, 387, 392 and 395 are the only levels in this episode to contain licorice swirls, but many other levels have licorice in the form of licorice locks. *This is one of the very few episodes where its last level is also the easiest. * this episode has a spelling error on mobile Category:Candy Crush Saga Category:World Five Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2013 Category:Considerably hard episodes